1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repair stand and, particularly, to a bike repair stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No, M477362 shows an air pump and a bike repair stand including legs and brackets releasably mounted on the air pump. The rear end of a bike can be lifted off the ground when repairing the bike, with the bracket lifting the bike from the chain stay of the bike. In addition, the legs are at a deployed position to enable the bike to be stably supported.
As set forth, the brackets are supported by the air pump. Therefore, a bike that is lifted by the brackets will apply its weight to the air pump. In this regard, the weight of the bike is a concern to avoid damaging the air pump. Furthermore, the positions of the bracket are limited by the small size of the air pump. Additionally, the bike is not restrained in a manner that it can be lifted off the ground completely.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.